


Operation Frustration

by DiamondsandPhoenixFire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Imported from FF.net, general nonsense, old fic alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsandPhoenixFire/pseuds/DiamondsandPhoenixFire
Summary: Kirk shows Bones an old game from Earth. My first-ever fanfic! Short ficlet that I originally wrote on tumblr. Oneshot. Revised in 2020,originally posted to FF.net July 19, 2013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Operation Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been years and, among other things, I’ve switched cities, career aspirations, and genders since I wrote these. I’m leaving the originals up so I can compare and see how far I’ve come - maybe it’ll be interesting for some of you as well! I’m mostly double posting these to FF.net as a courtesy notice for those who’ve faved and/or followed them - some very recently. 
> 
> See, you were vindicated in showing interest in that seven year old fic! As it turns out, the author is losing their goddamn mind in quarantine because they’re trying to apply to epidemiology grad programs/assistantships but the world is on fire and full of plague and a guy can only check the job board so many times a day, you know? Your interest motivated me to do something other than be anxious, so thank you.

"Look, Bones…"

The bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise was empty, save for her exasperated captain and a certain grumpy doctor.

"I know you're needed in Sickbay, but I'm not going to let you work yourself into the ground!" Kirk continued, swiveling in the captain's char. "Go do something else for a few hours, that's an order."

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

After a moment, Kirk replied, "Come to my cabin in a few minutes. I've got an idea." With that, he rose from his seat and hurried to his cabin to prepare.

Once Bones arrived, all the little white pieces had been carefully dropped into their respective metal-edged wells and the tweezers were set out alongside the board. Kirk sat on the far side of the table opposite the door, wearing his captain's gold and a grin that was infectious, if smug.

Bones stared suspiciously at the little box. "What's this?"

"It's an old Earth game called Operation. Players pretend to be surgeons, operating on a patient. You'd probably be really good. I'm sure it's much easier than in real life," he added with a wink. Tossing the lid to the floor, he pulled out a little pair of tweezers and carefully pulled out one of the pieces. "See? Your turn."

Bones reluctantly took the tweezers. He examined the board for a minute and tried to get a grip on the funny bone.

BZZ! The board lit up. Kirk had made it look so easy. He picked another one, lowering the tweezers in with his famously steady hands.

BZZ! Scowling further, he pulled the board closer and…

BZZ! "Dammit, man, I'm a doctor!"

As Dr. McCoy stormed out, Kirk grinned at the bottle in his hand:

Extra-Strength Superglue.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he runs to go get him and play a game that's not rigged because burnout is real


End file.
